Lancer (Fate/Conqueror - Inshun Hozoin)
Lancer is one of the Lancer Class Servants of the Mages Associaiton during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Magic Resistance: Personal Skills Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: Seeking the Truth of Martial Arts: Blocking and Attacking as One: Divinity: Charisma: Instinct: Noble Phantasms Hozoin-ryu: Spear of the Demon Speed, Precision Kill "It can be a spear to thrust. It can be a naginata to cleave. It can be a katana to slash. In any case, it never fails to hit the target." '' '''Hozoin-ryu' is a traditional school of Japanese martial arts that specializes int he art of spearmanship. Hozoin-ryu was founded by Hozoin Kakuzenbo In'ei in 1560 AD. In'ei was a Buddhist monk of Kofuku-ji Temple in Nara, Japan. He adored martial arts and trained in the art of swordsmanship. At the same time, he was coached and mentored by Daizendayu Moritada, a master of the spear. Under this master's guidance, In'ei honed his spearmanship. It is said that one evening, on seeing the reflection of the crecent moon shining on Sarusawa pond, he was inspired to create a spear with a cross-shaped spearhead. He imagined this style of spear would be more effective in fighting. With this new type of spear, (known as jumonji-yari), he founded the Hozoin-ryu. Later, the teachingfs of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu were passed down to Nakamura Naomasa and then Takeda Matabei Yoshitsugu. The three best disciples of Takeda went to Edo, present day Tokyo, to promote the art. Its reputation spread nationwide and the number of disciples increased. As martial art of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu was passed down from generation to generation, various new techniques as well as new dojo were created. At the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate, (around the middle of the 19th century), there were many masters of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu employed at the Shogunate's martial arts training center. Eventually in 1976, Hozoin-ryu sojutsu returned to Nara. In 1991 Kagita Chubei was appointed the 20th headmaster and has been leading the Hozoin-ryu sojutsu school since then. An ancient Japanese poem expresses the spear of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu, which I put in quotes and italisized at the top of this section. Hozoin'ryu: Spear of the Demon Speed, Precision Kill is the version of the Hozoin'ryu Style of Spearmanship utilized by Inshun Hozoin, the first disciple of the style. Inshun is known for raw speed. While In'ei is also increidbly fast with his spear, Inshun has sacrificed power for an overwhelming amount of speed and precision, even far beyond his own master. However, because he sacrifices power, this means that he doesn't have the instant kill ability that In'ei does when he hits the vital organs of his opponents. Inshun is also able to use hi spear for a longer period of time than In'ei due to having much more stamina than his master which is a direct result of being much younger and a lot less frail. Hazy Inverted Moon - Eleven Styles Relationships Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber